The prior art contains numerous examples of various types of steel building systems which incorporate truss members, sheet metal wall and roof systems, various studs or joists, and various methods of fastening the numerous parts together. Typically, such buildings are constructed of relatively heavy gauge material and require a considerable number of reinforcing members in addition to a large number of fastening devices, such as screws, bolts, and turnbuckles. Such buildings are not only expensive to build because they are labor intensive, but the extra parts add to assembly sequence and inventory problems.